I'm Living Life In The Fast Lane
by KD Kayla
Summary: By day, Highschool Students. By night, Street racers. Jasper, Rose and Edward are the best racing crew in seattle. What happends when the new kids come to town? AH, OOC, Leeeemons! -AxJ BxE RxEm- not just AxJ And a Much better summery inside!


**Helloooo my dear fanficions(c) (Chyeah i copywrighted it ;D)**

**This Story is about 17 year old street racer, named Jasper Hale. He has his own little.. crew. Him, His twin sister Rosalie Hale, and their best friend Edward Cullen. They Live is seattle, and still go to highschool, where most of this story is set. And There they meet Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon And Isabella Swan. Who are also on the street racing scene, it all gets so much more fun when Relationships start to form. OOC, AH, _Lemooonnns!. Hope in and enojoy the ride ;D _****_(Ok, that was just corney xP)_**

**Stories Song: LIVE - Deep Enough**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"And the winner is… Jaaasper HALE!" The announcer said as I crossed the finish line.

I hoped out of my baby and was greeted by the cheers by my adoring fans.

I'm Jasper Hale, and I'm the best Seattle has to offer, at what? You may ask. At the thing I was born to do, I was born to be a street racer. My name is known throughout all of Washington. I'm not cocky by the way, it's just a fact, and I've gone up against the best of the best and haven't lost a race, ever. How can someone be born into street racing? My father. Peter Hale, Or better known as 'You can't beat, Pete.' Never personally liked the name much. He was the best in his day, only ever lost one race. His last race. Someone was messing with his pipes, I was there to see my father go up in flames, only 13 at the time. That was 4 years ago, we never did find out who did it, but trust me, if my dad wasn't around, a lot of people would be earning a lot more money, it's a risk dad took, every Saturday night. So many people wanted my father dead, that what you get for being part of this crowd. As soon as I could I lernt how to drive, my fat6her taught me when I was 13, at 15 I was a pretty competent driver, and at 16 I got my L's and earlier this year, I honoured my father. Sure, 17 is a bit early to be getting into street racing, but driving is the one this I love to do, that feeling when your going 180km/h and everything around you becomes a blur, then the praise you get when you cross that Finnish line first.

"Jazz! You've done it again! You know, one day its gonna get borin' watchin' ya win all the time" Rosalie congratulated and joked as she ran up to me after I got out of the crowd.

"Aww, thanks, sis'" I said with a sarcastic smile as I hugged her. Did I forget to mention I had a sister? Well, I do. Rosalie, Rose for short. She's my twin actually, Got Blonde hair just like me, except hers is long and wavy and it almost reaches her waist, whereas mines dead straight and it only goes to my chin. Our eye the exact same light blue and she only about 5cm shorter then me.

"Eddie says the cops are still all held up at that major fire in town, so we're fine to take our time n stuff, no rush or anythin'" Rose informed me. Edward, or Eddie, which he hates, and is pretty much the reason we call him that, races, like me. But not tonight, he's on monitor duty, police monitor that is; tells us if the cops might be onto us. Because street racing, well, its not exactly legal round here. Some day's Rose will be on monitor if Eddie and I both race.

"Aww yeah. I'm kind of tired, I don't really want to hang around anyways" I said. Enough is enough when it comes to about 100 fans and girls throwin' themselves at you.

"Hey Jazz, well done, yet again." Eddie greeted with a crooked smile, that smile was sort of his trade mark.

"Hey Eddie, thanks man" I replied.

"Jazz doesn't want to hang around so we're thinkin' we'll just go home?" Rose said to Edward.

"Why don't you ever bring a girl home with you Jazz?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"'Cause I'm not like that, Edward. All the girls here only like me 'cause I win and everyone knows me, they don't like me 'cause of… me, they can't, none of them have even talked to me before" I answered. I guess most people would refer to me as gentlemen. I'm not a player like most of the racers 'round here, besides maybe Eddie, he might bring home a girl on occasion, but he's no player.

"Ok, its almost 12 anyway, so yeah, lets head off. Go say goodbye to your adoring fans wont you?' Edward requested.

"Yeah, Yeah' I said and headed over to the crowd.

"Thanks everyone for comin' out here tonight! See y'all next Saturday!" I said to the crowd though Paul's Mega Phone. Paul was the announcer, nice guy.

'Jazz!' Paul called to me as I started to jog off.

'Yeah?' I yelled back.

'Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked rhetorically holding up a bunch of money in a elastic band. Hah! How on earth do I forget that?

I went back over to Rose n Eddie and they we're ready to go, Eddie in his car and rose in my passenger seat.

"How much tonight big brother?" Rose asked me. Big brother, only by 2 minutes anyway. I got the roll of cash out of my pocket. Hmm, $20's? 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8 Oh, $50's 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8 That's..

"$560" I told her.

"Well, that's pretty good. Wasn't the biggest crowd, only about 80? 90? You get half of it, so he made… $1120 tonight, not so bad" Rose stated.

"Yeah" I agreed.

Rose, Eddie and I all lived together in mine and rose's house; we inherited it when our mother died earlier this year. We still go to school, that's where we met Eddie. His parents still live here in Seattle, but we became really good friends, and he moved in here, it's a very big house, 5 bedrooms, so we though why not? Him and his parents are still close and all, Carlisle and Esme are very nice people, they kind of took the place of mine and rose's parents, we go there every Sunday night for dinner and on holiday's.

"Rose, we're home" I said as I lightly shook her shoulder, she'd fallen asleep on the drive.

"Hmm" she responded and sat up, taking off her belt and we got out of the car and went inside.

"You should go straight to bed rose" I told her as I put my keys into the safe beside the garage door, and left it open for Edward.

Just then Edward pulled up, as Rose halfway up the stairs on her way to bed.

"Goodnight Rose!" Edward yelled to Rose as she reached the top of the stairs.

"'Night Edward, Night Jasper" She said tiredly. Then tured around and headed for her room.

"'Night Rosie" I said, then turned back to Edward.

"Well, I think I'll stay up and watch a movie or somethin', what you gonna do?" Edward asked as he put his key's into the safe, closed it and put the photo frame over it.

"I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just go to bed." I replied with a polite smile.

"Okay, Goodnight Jasper" He said with a single friendly pat on the back as he headed over to the lounge.

"'Night Edward." I said and headed upstairs.

When I got to my room, I had a quick shower and through on a pair of my pyjama pants and hoped into bed.

Racing was my life, it always has been, and always will be.

I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my life. Welcome to it.

**

* * *

**

**AN: ****(As much as I love Jackson Rathbone, I don't like him as Jasper.. So I have my own for my story, My Rose, Jasper, Edward and everyone will be posted on my profile, coz these characters are a bit OOC to the usual ones.)**

**I hope you liked it!**  
**The next Ch will be up.. hmm soon? haha.. sometime in the next few days i guess?**  
**Well, untill next time..**  
**Byee! :3**

**! xx**


End file.
